Zooming to the Future
by mighty.ox
Summary: You may think that Avatar is over after Sozin's Comet. Acutally, it's not. What you are about to see is the future of our Avatar friends, and see all of their families and children. Never underestimate the Avatar!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Introducing the Future**

_Dear Firelord Zuko,_

_It makes me very happy that I can write this letter to you. I haven't seen you in a long time, and I really miss all those sad, angry, and happy times when we were young, but now we all have families and children._

_Katara is now my wife and we have two children together. They are both twins at the age of six. The girl's name is Henchi, and the young boy's name is Haichi. They are both skilled airbenders, except Henchi has earned her arrow and Haichi hasn't. You will understand why later._

_Anyway, about our friends, Sokka and Suki have been married. They stayed with us for a while, and then Sokka took Suki to the Southern Water Tribe. I got a letter a few days ago from Sokka. He told me that there was 89% that Suki was expecting a child. It is a shame that Princess Yue couldn't be the young maiden of Sokka's heart and wasn't his wife._

_You will not believe me in this part. Toph and Haru are married. It is hard to believe because Toph was a tough and strong girl, and a bit aggressive I guess. But saw that Haru was a talented earthbender. He has gone through many difficulties of not being able to do any earthbending, but he violated the rules for his own freedom, she admired him for that, and they soon fell in love._

_I am living in the Southern Air Temple in Kangaroo Island right now. It is very peaceful here, and I would like you and Firelady Mai to stay with us for awhile. My children will be very happy to see their Uncle Zuko and Aunt Mai._

_Sincerely,_

_Avatar Aang_

Aang finished his last words on the scroll. He put the Air Nomad seal on it. He was tall, broad, strong, and a fine young gentleman. He was even taller than Katara!

The young airbender walked out of the study and placed the scroll into the messenger hawk's scroll container. It was strange that he had a Fire Nation messenger hawk, but you never know what he did. Sokka gave it to him, because the he knew that the Avatar had more important things to do with all four nations. Besides, Sokka didn't want to do anything with the Fire Nation anymore, verifying that Zuko might come up with crazy ideas and start another war.

When Aang was seeing the Hawk fly off, something made him fall with a thud on his back. Dust was clouded around him. He looked up with a confused face when he found his daughter, Henchi. He laughed a bit, not noticing how proud he was to have regained airbenders, though Henchi knew some waterbending like her mother.

Henchi was a small imitation of Katara. She had hair loops (except a bit thicker), bun at the back, and a braid, but the different thing was that her eyes were a more dark brown and she had arrows all over her body. She wore Water Tribe clothing, though on her clothing there was the Air Nomad crest on the sleeves and belt.

Haichi followed his sister, yelling, and "Wait up, Sis!" The bold child was almost out of his breath and couldn't stop panting.

It was a pity that Aang hasn't given him his arrows. No one knows why. There wasn't anything wrong with him. He wore clothes exactly like Aang when he was a child. His airbending was superior. There was no evil in him. What was wrong?

Aang stood up, rubbing his back a bit. Henchi was a bit strong. "You startled me, Henchi," he told his daughter. "Be careful when you do that next time."

"I'm sorry, Father." Henchi looked a bit ashamed, not sure whether her father was angry at her or not. She felt Aang stroking her hair gently. She looked up, seeing her father with a happy smile.

Aang smiled at both of his children and said, "Just be more like Haichi. Control your strength and be a bit gentler." Aang couldn't stop thinking that his only son couldn't even hurt a bug.

"AANG!"

That was Katara's voice! "Your mother's in trouble! Stay here, young ones." Aang dashed into the temple. Was his beloved all right? Is she hurt?

Just as he came in, he saw the most dreadful thing that he has ever seen. "Oh…no…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Big Surprise

Katara's mouth was being covered by a Firenation soldier. Her blue eyes were big with a horrified look. She struggled to move her hands to waterbend at the beast, but the man held her hands tightly.

"Who are you?" Aang demanded. "And let her go! The four nations are back in peace and the war is over. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you don't remember me, child, or should I say…Avatar? Just take a closer look at me!" The man said. He had gray side burns and a small beard, and his hair was tied into a small bun.

Aang took a closer look. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was…Admiral Zhao! "H-how…how are you still alive? I thought you died at the Northern Water Tribe. I killed you!"

Zhao laughed and said, "Never underestimate anyone. Zuko actually told me that he was never going to underestimate me again!"

Just then, Henchi and Haichi came running into the kitchen. Their eyes were wide as they saw a strange man covering their mother's mouth and gripping her hands. Henchi hid behind Haichi. This man looked scary.

"Oh, what's this? It's a miniature Katara and a little boy! You two have children? How sweet! Just pathetic," Zhao spat. He stared at the children for awhile, suddenly his face turning abit gentle. "Go play," he ordered and watch the two children just stare.

Aang's eyes widened. Had he heard a fatherly tone in Zhao's voice? He shook his head. Zhao could never be a father. "How did you live?" Aang asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well," he said. "I know how to swim, just so you know. That's all I can say."

Aang was too curious of why Zhao was gentle to the children. He couldn't help but blurt out, "Did you ever have any children?"

Zhao's eyes widened in surprise, but he just said, "Yes…I do…infact, I had two children. My wife died and I left my children behind and never looked at them again. I had two sons named Jing and Saing. But I think that they are dead anyway."

"How do you know that they were dead?"

Zhao looked down at the floor. "They…they joined the Air Nomads and became airbenders."

"So…they were my people?" Aang couldn't believe it. He never expected Zhao to have any children that belonged to the Air Nomads…

"Oh yes, one more thing."

"What?"

"You are my son, Aang."

**I should have written a disclaimer. Well, I do not own Avatar. All these things about Zhao's children or relationships with each other are not planned by any writer of Avatar. I am a loyal fan of Avatar and love to twist some plots and make them exciting.**


End file.
